Black Scrubs
by Drumchik
Summary: Maura should really know better by now.


Maura Isles continued backing up slowly every time the women in front of her took a step. She gulped. "Jane…this really isn't professional."

"Yeah well, it's your own fault. You know better by now, Maura."

Maura kept moving until the backs of her knees ran into her desk. She put her hands back, steadying herself against the coming onslaught. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Jane moved forward, pushing Maura's legs apart so that she stood between the honey-blonde's thighs. "Something tells me you did this on purpose. To tease me. To taunt me."

Maura's eyes widened in shock. "Jane! I would never do that to you! That would be unkind!"

Jane's hands slid up the inside of Maura's thighs, watching as the other woman bit her lip. "Really, Maura? Have you forgotten last Friday night, where you cuffed me to our bed and proceeded to torture me for over an hour before you let me come?"

Maura tried to look innocent. "Well, I was hoping it would be more pleasurable for you rather than torturous."

"Oh it was," Jane murmured, her hands skimming over Maura's breasts. "Just as this is going to be."

"Here?" Maura's eyes were wide, watching every move Jane's hands made.

"I've told you before, Maura. Those black scrubs…I have to have you."

"I hope you locked the office door," was Maura's last words, before Jane was sitting her up on her desk and kissing her fiercely.

Jane palmed Maura's breasts through her black scrub top, feeling Maura moan into her mouth. She couldn't explain what it was that Maura in black scrubs did to her, but every time the honey-blonde was wearing them, Jane was attacked with a rage of lust that demanded relief – either by her own hand or Maura's.

The last time this had happened, Jane had almost thrown Maura down onto a slab and stripped her right there, not caring that Korsak and Frost were in the room. It was only a quick disappearing act by Maura and an awkward retreat by Korsak and Frost that had saved her from the act that would surely make her known throughout the station as Horny Rizzoli.

But now she couldn't care less because the door was locked and Maura was moaning into her kiss and god her girlfriend was hot.

"Jane…" Maura broke the kiss, breathing heavily against Jane's shoulder. "Touch me."

Jane's hand slipped beneath the black scrub pants and her eyes widened. "Dr Isles! You're going commando under there!"

"It's hot," Maura replied, trying to get Jane's hand closer to where she wanted it.

Jane smirked, her fingers delving into hot wetness. "Why, yes it is."

"Don't be smug, Jane. It doesn't suit you." Maura fumbled with Jane's belt. "Why must you always wear these things?"

Jane kissed her again, one hand going to assist Maura in her quest to get Jane's pants off. "Because my pants would fall down with all the extra crap I have to carry. We can't all get around in black scrubs or sinfully short skirts."

"You look sexy in skirts."

"Where would I put my badge?"

Maura looked up at her lover with an extremely saucy smile. Jane growled and pushed her thumb against Maura's clit, causing the doctor to jerk her hips forward against the welcome touch.

"You're a tease, Maura. I think you enjoy doing this to me. You're lucky Frost and Korsak weren't down here when I saw you wearing that." Jane's voice was husky in Maura's ear, and her thumb slowly circled the honey-blonde's clit, occasionally dipping the tip of her finger inside the tight heat. "I think you do this on purpose."

Maura had braced herself on her arms and she arched her body towards Jane. "So what if I do?"

"God, I love you," Jane said, as their lips met in a deep kiss.

Maura smiled into the kiss, her fingers easing down Jane's pants and underwear to tease the detective more thoroughly. "You like my teasing, Jane. I can tell."

Her jaw dropped as with one deep thrust, Jane entered her with two fingers. The pleasure was exquisite and she faltered in her movements for a moment before mimicking her lover's movements. Jane groaned and rested her head on Maura's shoulder, kissing the soft skin of her neck. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, keeping the detective firmly in place even as she jerked against Maura's expert touch.

"Beautiful," Maura whispered in Jane's ear, kissing her skin. "You're so beautiful like this. So wholly and completely mine."

Jane raised her head, kissing Maura deeply on the mouth. "I'm always yours."

Maura wrapped her free hand around Jane's body, watching as Jane wrapped her own around Maura's waist. They were both close and were now entwined as close as they could possibly be.

"Come with me, Jane," Maura pleaded, her body shuddering the closer she got to the edge. "I want you to come with me."

"Maura…" Jane could feel the tightening in her belly and she was not going to have the entire precinct hear either herself or Maura scream in pleasure. So she kissed Maura deeply as the orgasm raced through her and she could feel Maura's body tighten around her fingers.

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, content to stay in Jane's arms for just a little longer. Jane tightened her arms around her lover, kissing the top of her head.

"Promise me one thing," Jane murmured, lifting Maura's face to look into her eyes.

"What?"

The detective grinned. "Never stop wearing your black scrubs."

Maura grinned back. "I plan on wearing them again tomorrow."

FINIS


End file.
